


closer than most

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest





	

Tyler glances over at his bedside clock. The blaring red light read that it was three in the morning.  

Typical for him,  he'd  always be up at this time.  As if on cue,  he felt a ghost of a grip wrap around his waist. 

"Wake up,  now. " The voice,  mimicking his own whispered,  coaxing his eyes open seemingly by some  sort of other-worldly power. 

Tyler fought back,  closing his eyes immediately. "Not tonight, Blurry. "

A sound like the whimper of a kicked puppy echoed beside him,  and he felt something hit his side. He looked down to find nothing there. "Up." the being repeated,  and Tyler felt a sinking weight at the end of his bed. 

Tyler kept firm, blinking  his eyes back open as they were forced closed again. "No, Blurry."

As he continued to deny him,  the whining sounds got more and more heartbreaking, eventually turning into cries. 

" **WAKE UP**!" Blurry screamed,  causing  the bedside table to shake uncontrollably.

Tyler sat up further,  sighing under his breath. "We've been through this."

Another heartwrenching scream. 

"I have things to do in the morning, Blur."

**"WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE? I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVE!** " Blurry howled deep in his chest, pushing down  the mirror and pulling open all of Tyler's windows. 

"I know you're you're hurting but-" Tyler was interrupted by  the sound of his  clock being thrown across the room.

" **YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HOW MUCH I'M HURTING!** "

Tyler's mirror cracks straight down the middle.

"Is this about Josh?" Tyler calmly asks, trying to keep his composure as he looks around the completely wrecked room. "Or Jenna? "

The silence was thick in the room now,  sending a chill down Tyler's back. Then, soft crying. 

Curiously, the sleepy male leans over the end of the bed. 

Blurry had materialized,  identical to Tyler,  but his aura let off a bright red, pulsing glow  around him.  It was similar to that of the clock before it was ruined. His body was hunched over with his knees to his chest,  wracking with sobs. 

" Let's work this out, okay? " Tyler reached out a hand, only  for it to be slapped away by black-stained fingers. Blurry let out an animalistic growl amongst his sobs. 

"Hey, none of that." Tyler clicked his tongue at him in disappointment, carding his hands through his hair. 

After a minute or so, Blurry relaxed,  his aura turning to a warm pastel blue, but his eyes still were a burning red. He absentmindedly  leaned back into Tyler's touch,  reaching up to loosely grip at Tyler's shirt. 

"There you go,  good boy. " Tyler moved back,  coercing  him to let go. "Come up on the bed buddy,  it's okay. "

Blurry  obeys,  hopping up onto the bed and into Tyler's  arms, making him groan in pain.

"Easy." Tyler hums,  gently rocking Blurry. He was much lighter and smaller than himself so it made things much more easy. "I'm not going to leave you, yknow?"

Blurry shrugs,  burying  his face in Tyler's neck.

"You're a part of me,  dude. Sure I love Josh,  and Jen. But I love you too." Tyler coos, practically swaddling him. 

Blurry groans, blushing heavily.

Tyler grins,  laughing softly. "Does that make you happy? When I say I love you?"

"No!" Blurry rushes out, hiding closer  against Tyler 

"Oh really? "Tyler smiles wider, rubbing Blurry's back. "Blurry,  I love you. My big, grumpy toddler. "

Tyler blows a raspberry into Blurry's cheek. The smaller male squeals,  huffing. "Ew!"

"Heh, alright, let's go to bed, bud. Come on." Tyler pulls him down onto the bed, wrapping his  arms tightly around the other boy.

 Blurry whined at first but  eventually settled, wrapped up nice and warm in Tyler's  arms.


End file.
